Lizzie And Kate's Day Out
by DD Girl
Summary: Lizzie has no one to go shopping and to a movie with, except Kate. Will they become friends?


~Lizzie And Kate's Day Out~  
  
School had just ended for the day, and Lizzie wanted to go to the movies and shop.   
For once, she had no homework, and intened on spending her friday night at the mall with friends-something she hadn't been able to do in quite a while.  
"Hey Miranda, you up for shopping and 'Brain Warp 2' tonight?" she asked.  
"Sorry, I can't. I am going with my parents to my aunts place for dinner, then we are all going to her friends mansion for a pool party." Miranda replied.  
"I never knew your aunt has a rich friend." Lizzie said.  
"Neither did I. My mom just mensioned last night where we were going, and I'm like all right, if it's a mansion, I'm there!" Miranda explained.  
"How about you Gordo?" Lizzie asked, turning to Gordo.  
"No can do. I have a huge exam I have to study for-besides, shopping is not my thing, and as for the movie, let's just say I couldn't sleep for weeks after 'Brain Warp 1'." Gordo told her.  
"You guys are no fun." Lizzie said pouting.  
"Sorry." Miranda and gordo said shrugging.  
(Cartoon Lizzie comes on: "Both my friends can't go? What? Should I ask Matt? I'd rather shoot myself. She takes out a gun and shoots at her self. A little sighn that says bang comes down from the gun, and she falls to the ground.)  
  
*Theme Music*  
  
Lizzie arrives home.  
"Hi Lizzie, how was school today?" her mother asked.  
"I have no home work for once."  
"That's good!"  
"Mom, will you go to a movie with me tonight?"  
"Oo, sorry Lizzie, but your father and I are going out to dinner just the two of us tonight, and then to the opera."  
Lizzie leaves to go upstairs.   
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." she murmures as she goes up stairs, and over to Matt's room.  
She knocks on the door.   
Matt openes the door a crack, and peers out. "Yeeees?" he askes.  
"Listen, do you want to go to the mall with me and see 'Brain Warp 2'?"  
"Sorry, I'm busy." Matt said, trying to shut the door.  
Lizzy held it open. "What?! Doing what?" Lizzie asked.  
"I'm staying over night at Fred's."  
Just then, Lizzie's mother called up stairs. "Matt! Fred's mom's here to pick you up!"  
Matt pushed past Lizzie with his bag in his hand. "See ya!" he called out as he left.  
Lizzie cried out in fustration and stamped her foot.  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "Great! Even my dorkwad little brother has a friend to go out with!" Forget it, I'll go myself. She storms off tossing her hair over her shoulder and trips, landing on her face. "This is not my day.")  
  
Lizzie arrives at the mall.   
She buys her ticket to the movie.  
She then walked into the theater. It was packed. She had too look hard to find an empty seat.  
She finally found one and sat down.  
"Hello Lizzie." she suddenly heard an all too familiar voice say, in a sort of snobby matter.  
She looked over. "Kate?! What are you doing here?!"  
"The same reason your here-to see a moive duh!"  
"Why aren't your friends here?"  
"Why aren't yours?"  
"I asked first."  
"They all had other things to do. It's fine with me anyway. I was getting bored with them anyway." Kate replied snottily.  
"Mine are all busy too." Lizzie said.  
"Well then Lizzie, I guess it's just you and me-just try not to talk so much during the movie."Kate said.  
"Same to you!" Lizzie snapped.  
They then turned to watch the movie.  
  
During the movie, they watched it. Lizzie was amazed to see that her and Kate seemed to have the same sence of humor. They laughed at all the same parts, and they both screamed at the scary parts.  
When the movie was done, they walked out together.  
"That part where he jumped out behind her to steal her brain-that freaked me out." Kate said.  
"Me too! Ugh, and when he ate that boys brain-" Lizzie started to say.  
"GROSS!" Kate and Lizzie both exclaimed. They started laughing, then stopped and looked at each other.  
They coughed.  
"Um, yeah, want to go get a pretzle and cheese or something? I'm kind of starved." Lizzie asked.  
"I suppose, there is nothing really better to do." Kate replied dryly.  
So they had their pretzle.  
When they were done, Kate got up. "Well that was fun I guess. I'm going to buy a new outfit. You can come if you'd like." With that, she walked off.  
Lizzie got up quick and followed her.  
They walked into Charlotte Russe, and started looking at out fits.  
While Kate was looking at a red halter top, Lizzie fingered through a short, black, dress. It was beautiful, in her size, AND the last one left. She went ot grab it, when all of the sudden, Kate came up behind her at took it before she could get to it.  
"Hey! I was going to buy that!" Lizzie cried out.   
"Too bad, I got to it first! besides, I'll look better in it than you would." Kate said.  
(Cartoon Lizzie in a witch costume:"Yeah, she'd look like a witch-maybe it is better on her.")  
Lizzie went over to some halter tops to look, but Kate pushed her out of the way to look at a blue one.  
"What is your problem?! You have been mean to me ever since you got back from camp, and I'm sick of it!" Lizzie yelled.  
"Yeah, well I was a loser before! No one liked me. Then I went to camp. I won all the games they played there. Everyone wanted to be on my team then, and thought I was so cool. Everyone liked me then. I became poular, and everyone kisses my butt now. I have friends." Kate said.  
"But why would you want friends who only like you because you are popular?!" Lizzie asked. Kate was silent. She didn't know how to answer it.  
"I miss the old you Kate. The nice, sweet Kate, who was nice to everyone. The Kate who was my friend." Lizzie told her. "You need friends who like you for you, not for your popularity."  
Lizzie was shocked to relize that she had tears in her eyes.   
She was even more shocked to see that Kate did too. "Oh your right Lizzie! I'm so sorry I was mean to you. Popularity isn't that great. Having friends like you is better than any popularity!" Kate then hugged Lizzie.  
Lizzie smiled, still shocked.  
(Cartoon Lizie on a cell phone: "Um, 911? I think I need an ambulence-I'm about to have a heart attack!" She falls to the ground.)  
"You can have the dress if you want." Kate said, after she broke the hug.  
Lizzie smiled. "No, you'd look better in it, you're right. You can have it." Lizzie told her.  
"Oh thank you Lizzie!" Kate hugged her once more, and went to pay for it. Lizzie got a halter top for herself, and paid for it, then she and Kate when shopping until the mall closed.  
"My mom can give you a ride home." Kate told Lizzie.  
"Thanks!" Lizzie said with a smile.  
So Kate's Mom dropped Lizzie off home. Lizzie thanked Kate's mother for the ride. "By Kate, I'll see you in school Monday!" Lizzie called out.   
"Okay, bye Lizzie!" Kate called back with a smile and a wave.  
As Lizzie went inside, and to her room, she smiled.   
"Kate isn't so bad afterall", she said to herself, before going to bed.  
  
Monday morning, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walked down the hallway of school, and Lizzie told them all about Kate.  
"No way, Kate? Nice? You must be mistaken!" Miranda said.  
"Yeah Lizzie. Did you hit your head? The nurse's office is right over there, if you did." Gordo said pointing to a door.  
"I'm not mistaken, and no, I did not hit my head, thank you very much." Lizzie said giving Gordo a look.  
Gordo just shrugged.  
"Look, there's Kate. I'll proove it to you." Lizzie said spotting Kate talking to her friends by the lockers.  
"Kate, hi!" Lizzie said walking up to her.  
Kate got a disgusted look on her face.  
"Ugh, the blond dorkwad and her freaky friends are here." she said nastily.  
Lizzie looked hurt. "But I thought we made friends Friday night, remember?" Lizzie asked.  
Kate laughed. "You fell for that?! I was just board, and needed something to do, so I hung out with you, and pretended to be your friend. Ew, Like I'd ever be caught dead being your friend!" Kate said nastily.  
Kate and her friends laughed.  
"Yeah, well, Lizzie, Gordo, and I would rather be friends with a pig than be friends with you! Oh wait, you are a pig, scratch that!" Miranda said.  
Kate made a disgusted noise, and Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo, walked away laughing.  
"Lizzie,Gordo, and I would rather be friends with a pig, than be friends with you! Oh wait, you are a pig-scratch that!" Gordo repeted. They all laughed, and high-fived Miranda.  
"I should have known.." Lizzie said shaking her head.  
"Aw, don't feel bad Lizzie! Who needs stuck up snobs like her, when you have us?" Miranda asked.  
(Cartoon Lizzie wearing a crown and a Miss Popularity sash: "Yeah, popularity can kiss my butt!" she threw the crown and sash off.)  
"True!" Lizzie said. They all laughed, and walked off to class, arm in arm-three best friends forever.  
*The End* 


End file.
